


Hey Dilly Dilly

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: A love song for Sidlotte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hey Dilly Dilly

To the tune of Hey Dilly Dilly, Lavenders blue, the Cinderella version works best. 

Setting the scene of Charlotte walking in her favourite meadow is stroking the lavender with the tips of her fingers and thinks of Sidney and starts singing:-

Lavenders blue dilly dilly lavenders green, when your set free dilly dilly I shall be queen, go get more investors Sidney send Tom to work please don't marry Eliza Sidney she doesn't love you so. 

What is that I hear dearest Sidney you have been set free, I will be waiting for you under this tree. 

"Charlotte I've come back for you to live by the sea, I need to ask you a question my darling on bended knee" . 

"Yes I will marry you Sidney I love you so, my heart belongs to you Sidney never let me go."


End file.
